fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Kilala version)
Inside the castle, Prince Florian and Snow White were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in fourteen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Kilala after she had arrived. Then Utonium showed up and approached Florian. "Florian, there's something important I have to tell you." said Utonium. "Not now, Utonium." said Florian, who was too much in a mood for what Utonium had to say. Right now, Florian only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Utonium said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Rei!" said Utonium. "Rei? Oh yes, of course, Rei. Why, where is the boy?" asked Florian. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Utonium. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Florian. Utonium said, "But..." But Utonium was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Doc. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Doc. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Magica had succeeded in killing princess Kilala, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Kilala wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail had washed Kilala and dressed her in a warm and long hot pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, a matching hair-bow, bloomers, and camisole. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Kilala on, with a rose in her hand. The female mice knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Florian and Snow White, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Bianca broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Teresa and Abigail followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Magica had won. But most of all, how will Florian and Snow White react to this? "Poor King Florian and Queen Snow White." Teresa said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Abigail added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Bianca snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Abigail, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Rainbow awakens." said Bianca. They took what could be the last look of Kilala forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Bianca spoke. "Come!" said Bianca, and she, Teresa, and Abigail began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Kilala fair, Blue of sapphires in your eyes Hair the color of the shining sun Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Kilala, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Kilala, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Dopey from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Abigail noticed this and put Dopey right back to sleep. Bianca has now finally put Florian and Snow White to sleep and has just put the spell on Utonium. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Rei. Seems he's fallen in love with some schoolgirl." Bianca suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Utonium had said. "Schoolgirl?" said Bianca, as she quickly flew back to Utonium and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Rainbow, who was actually the schoolgirl. Could Rei have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The schoolgirl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Bianca, trying to keep him awake. "Just some schoolgirl he met." said Utonium sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Bianca. "Once upon...a dream!" Utonium said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Rainbow! Prince Rei!" said Bianca, when she finally realized the truth. Rainbow mentioned that she met the schoolboy in Once upon a dream. So that means the schoolboy she met was actually Prince Rei. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Bianca. Then she, Teresa, and Abigail flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Rei was still riding through the wilderness with Rudolph under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Rudolph and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Rudolph. Rudolph gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Rei easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Magica's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Rei was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for fourteen years. Rei was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the weasels jumped at him and started to take him. Rei struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more weasels kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Magica smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. Poe cawed nonstop as the weasels continued tying Rei up and gagging him with a black cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Magica appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Rei's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a middle schooler, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Magica, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the weasels and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the weasels carried Rei out as Magica continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the female mice were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Rei was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Rei's vest was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Rei. "Magica DeSpell!" gasped the Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, and the girl wood mouse. "She's got Prince Rei!" said Abigail. Then Bianca knew where Magica could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Bianca said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Teresa. Then Bianca's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Bianca, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs